Le Dragon est t il vaincu ?
by Iroko
Summary: Wufei n'arrive pas à dormir, le sommeil ne peut que le fuir tellement il est torturé par la réalité de ses propres sentiments.  Mais il y a des moments où le hasard peut aider. Wufei sera t il apaisé ? Quand yaoi rime avec poésie.


Titre : Le Dragon est-t-il vaincu ?

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, humour, poésie

Couple : surprise (donc pas du Heero/Duo ou du Trowa/Quatre))

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi et heureusement pour ma tranquillité.

Blabla de l'auteur : Et une petite fic dans le style poétique un peu particulier avec lequel j'aime jouer.

Le Dragon est-t-il vaincu ?

POOV Wufei

Cette fois je suis foutu, mon honneur est perdu, se lamentait Wufei que fuyait le sommeil. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon cœur ait fondu pour un être aussi opposé à mes valeurs bien-aimées ? Il est presque plus agité que moi quand je suis énervé, sauf que lui c'est tout le temps et moi rarement. Quoique depuis que je le connais, je m'emporte plus que jamais. Comment peut-il autant me plaire qu'il me porte sur les nerfs ? Quand il me sort des surnoms débiles je réagis comme un imbécile, outré dans ma dignité, à cette heure ce que je peux le détester. Mais s'il est absent bien trop longtemps, entendre ces noms navrants me manque cruellement. Quand il sourit je me réjouis et ça me blesse quand il cache sa tristesse. Ah je l'aime et cela même si je sais que je ne devrais. Même si je trahis l'honneur de mon bien-aimé clan, dont l'esprit bien-pensant aurait eu horreur de voir son héritier d'un autre homme s'enticher. Mais je ne suis pas gay ! C'est juste que c'est… c'est lui et c'est tout. Je l'aime et c'est trop fou !

Fin POOV Wufei

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, notre dragon était en effet tombé (mal)heureusement amoureux d'un Duo à la fois trop et pas assez classieux. Quand il entrait sans laisser de traces, sûr qu'il avait la classe. Et sur une piste de danse il avait une telle prestance ! Mais il faut faire attention, car dans d'autres situations, c'est un véritable démon, on dirait qu'il se prend pour le bouffon, qui doit épicer la vie de tous ceux qui passent près de lui. D'ailleurs – et malgré l'heure – la porte s'entrouvrit sur la mine réjouie d'un Duo tenant à la main un honorable batracien. Wufei fut content que son insomnie l'ait sauvé d'une pareille infamie. Il attendit néanmoins que Duo s'approche de lui avec soin pour révéler à son tourmenteur son éveil salvateur. Duo mit une seconde à comprendre qu'il s'était fait surprendre lorsque la lumière s'alluma sur un Wufei qui le fusilla (des yeux naturellement, cela aurait été dommage autrement). Duo, face à son air ironique, ne sut formuler qu'un « euh » pathétique. Savourant sa victoire, le vainqueur provisoire décida d'appuyer sur la défaite de son aimé.

- Maxwell, je comprends que tu apprécies autant tes compagnons de chant – ou plutôt de coassement –mais delà à les héberger, ce n'est pas trop poussé ?

- …

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

- … Que nenni mon cher Wuffy Chang. Simplement je savoure le son de velours de ta voix, qui ne vaut malheureusement pas celle de ce professeur de chant, dont je comptais te faire profiter du talent.

- Maxwell sais-tu ce que tu peux faire de ton crapaud ?

- Non, mais je sens qu'un idiot va me l'indiquer sans grande inventivité.

Mais Wufei, énervé, jugea plus approprié de le plaquer contre un mur (ouille) un peu trop dur. Duo en lâcha son crapaud, qui survécut au saut et partit en sautillant se planquer convenablement. Les deux garçons n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop pris dans leur échange visuel et physique (à défaut de sensuel). Le regard empli de malice et de défi, les muscles bandés, Duo essayant de se dégager et Wufei le gardant bloqué, qui de ces deux belles gueules gagnera ce duel ? Mais c'était sans compter la réaction incontrôlable qu'ont provoquée des frottements somme toute agréables. Par mâle fierté aucun des deux ne veut abandonner et rien n'est fait pour désamorcer le plaisir qui monte par degré, jusqu'à se teinter de frustration et rendre inconfortables leurs caleçons. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour passer violemment du physique au sexuel avec une fougue mutuelle. Luttant désormais pour la dominance, ils exacerbèrent leurs sens, tremblant d'une partielle insatisfaction jusqu'au brusque abandon d'un Duo sur ressorts avec un gémissement plus fort. Wufei ne perdit pas de temps et – toujours en fouillant la bouche de son aimé – il entreprit de les diriger vers son lit où il plaqua Duo sans cérémonie. Celui-ci se laissa faire, encourageant Wufei à le faire taire tout en taquinant les points sensibles qu'il pouvait trouver sur sa cible. Mais Wufei l'en détourna bientôt, faisant brûler jusqu'à ses os par une multitude de caresses, avec une certaine adresse. Duo finit par se laisser (sous)mettre, reconnaissant pour la première fois que Wufei soit le maître d'un de leurs combats. Un combat fort épuisant qui les laissa haletants, l'esprit noyé par le plaisir, ce qui explique les mots qui suivirent, échappant à Wufei en toute innocence qui sur le moment n'en eut pas conscience :

- Wo aï ni.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Wufei avait la tête trop dans le coltard pour à ces mots piquer un fard, mais le coeur y était et depuis quand, s'il vous plait, Duo parlait-il chinois, nom d'une pipe en bois ? Se sentant prêt du délire, Wufei décida de ne plus réfléchir et serrant Duo dans ses bras, il se relaxa. Duo l'imita avec un petit bisou et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Mais au moment où Morphée s'apprêtait à les emmener :

- Crôa.

- …

- …

- Crôôôa.

- C'est ta grenouille.

- C'est ta chambre, c'est toi qui fouilles.

- C'est toi qui l'as emmené ici.

- La faute à qui si je ne l'ai pas remportée ?

- Tu aurais voulu ne pas rester ?

- Encore si tu avais assuré…

- Parce que tu as simulé ?

- Non mais je…

Fatigué de ce jeu, Wufei le fit taire d'un baiser autoritaire. Puis l'abandonna pour aller dans la chambre du natté se coucher. Hors de question de dormir avec une grenouille, et tant pis pour l'autre l'andouille s'il n'avait pas l'idée de venir le retrouver. Ça n'empêcherait pas Wufei de regoûter aux merveilles que lui avait offertes Duo et ce au plus tôt !

TZUSUKU


End file.
